Wolfram
The Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart, located at 1127 Spring Street, was founded in 1791 over holy ground deconsecrated through a ritual employing the blood of serial murderer Matthias Pavayne, who was able to survive as a spirit in the building for over 200 years. The branch was notable because it operates in the same city as Angel, who becomes the focus of many Wolfram & Hart projects. In 2003, the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart was destroyed by the Beast after it launched a brutal assault on their offices and then slaughtered almost everyone else in the city who worked for the company. After the building was quickly rebuilt and restaffed, Angel is offered stewardship of the branch, ostensibly as a reward for preventing world peace. In reality, the Senior Partners hoped to turn Angel to their side, and keep him from realizing that the firm's apocalypse was already in progress. Angel accepted the offer on one condition: in exchange, Wolfram & Hart agreed to alter his son's memories and place him with a loving family. Connor had been driven to the point of insanity due to his warped upbringing by Holtz in Quor'toth and the recent confrontation with Jasmine. The remaining members of Angel Investigations also joined Wolfram & Hart, assuming control of various departments. Angel struggled with the moral ambiguities of his position as branch manager. While he was able to make some changes to the business, such as firing the more evil employees and instituting a zero tolerance policy on killing humans among the firm's vampire employees, he had to keep the business profitable in order to maintain control of the branch. As a result Angel kept his often immoral clientèle happy through creative solutions to their problems that best fit his understanding of doing good, such as arranging for a client to get out of a trial despite knowing that the client was guilty while making sure that the legal complications that result will prevent the client doing anything else illegal for a while, or participating in negotiations with various demon factions. After running the branch for months, Angel and the others disrupted the Senior Partners' plans by killing all of the members of the Circle of the Black Thorn, the Partners' major representatives on Earth, effectively destroying their influence and stalling the plans of the Partners. Next, during a battle between Angel and Liaison to the Senior Partners Marcus Hamilton, the Los Angeles branch collapsed, prompting the Partners to send Los Angeles to Hell and turn Angel into a human for his defiance. However, after Angel was able to trick the Partners into turning back time to restore Los Angeles to Earth, the branch has seemingly ceased to have existed in the first place, with only an empty lot in its place and no trace of building permits to indicate that the firm was ever present, apparently due to the power that the Senior Partners had to sacrifice to save Angel. The branch was eventually restored. Appearances *"Sense & Sensitivity" *"The Ring" *"Five by Five" *"Sanctuary" *"Blind Date" *"To Shanshu in L.A." *"Judgment" *"Untouched" *"Dear Boy" *"Guise Will Be Guise" *"Darla" *"The Trial" *"Reunion" *"Redefinition" *"Blood Money" *"Reprise" *"Dead End" *"That Vision-Thing" *"Carpe Noctem" *"Billy" *"Quickening" *"Lullaby" *"Dad" *"Loyalty" *"Forgiving" *"The Price" *"Deep Down" *"Slouching Toward Bethlehem" *"Apocalypse, Nowish" *"Habeas Corpses" *"Long Day's Journey" *"Soulless" *"Calvary" *"Release" *"Inside Out" *"Home" *"Angel (season 5)" *''After the Fall'' *''United, Part One'' See Also *Wolfram & Hart *Wolfram & Hart (Rome Branch) Los Angeles Branch Category:Los Angeles businesses